


Double Dog Dare

by misura



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Laurent is the worst (but Damen loves him anyway, apparently).
Relationships: Damen/Laurent/Nicaise (Captive Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Double Dog Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



"Unlike my uncle, I require actual skill in those I bed," Laurent said and Damen watched Nicaise flush hot, then pale, then return to looking like nobody in this world could touch him.

"Is that why you bed the Akielon? Because he's _skilled_?" Nicaise sneered.

Laurent glanced at Damen - a moment of wordless communication that gave Damen hope.

Laurent being Laurent, it did not last. "Would you like to find out for yourself?"

Nicaise sneered some more. Damen wanted to grab Laurent and shake him.

"Unless of course you find his size too intimidating?" Laurent asked, sweet as poisoned honey.


End file.
